


A Better Life and How to Live It.

by Shyameimaru



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: #Please heed the tags, #The warned triggers may not show up at first but they happen later, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Blood and Injury, Cussing, Depression, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Guilty Past, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kemonomimi, Magic, Mutant Reader, My First Fanfic, NSFW, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Peter Secretly Likes Reader, Peter becomes bros with Reader, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Reader has many unspoken traumas, Reader secretly likes Peter, Reader-Insert, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony becomes a parental figure for reader, Tony wants to protect Reader but she can be a little shit, You hide your feelings with sarcasm and jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyameimaru/pseuds/Shyameimaru
Summary: You messed up and find yourself in a parallel version of New York. Superheros, Powers, and other such phenomena are written in newspapers and displayed on big flashing billboards. You have 4 other sisters with you, all pissed at you for a mistake. If you can't help then you might find yourself alone. But what happens when you decide to do something stupid, and you're confronted by the Avengers? Could this be the help you so desperately needed? Or will it ultimately make things more complicated.You're a sarcastic, emotionally distant, previously abused teenager of about 16 years(Really 346, but young for your species). You're sisters have similar past-abuse issues but widely different backgrounds. The reader in this replaces one of my Ocs in an RP I'm doing with a friend. If you like comedy, angst, slowburn relationships, and don't mind OCs in the picture (I've worked on them for 7 years guys), you may like this fic!





	1. Causing some problems

I don’t think I can fully recall my thought process when I made that portal bigger. I made a mistake in choosing such a dumbass method of trying to subdue our attacker. Its power sucked us all in and here we are. Walking in an awkward silence winding through the streets of a New York City in an alternate dimension. A group of half-sisters that all look completely unrelated and out of place. I know that my sisters are angry with me. Alice with her condescending tones and disapproving glares, Sierra not bringing up the chaos we left behind else she snaps into a rage, and Uo keeping silent and averting her gaze from me. I know saying anything right now is dangerous and I’d be asking for the roast of my long, shitty lifetime. Kana, however, seems to be entranced at the sights and smells of a heavily populated city. She’s never seen so many people before. Hell, she’s never seen a human before! At least this situation isn’t so bad for a kid with a sense of adventure. Not that Alice particularly approves of Kana being in such a dangerous situation.

 

We’re all reacting differently, I guess. One thing I know for a fact is that currently, we are in trouble. In our dimension we have a New York City, and it’s well known. But none of us have been there in years, some never having gone at all. Also, there seems to be some key differences between this New York and that one. For example, this New York has a skyscraper with the word “Avengers” in bright letters stamped along the top. These Avengers seem to be big. We’ve seen a few instances of them in newspapers and in adverts playing on some signs flashing above. It seems like parts of the city are blocked off for reconstruction due to a big battle where the city was saved by these so-called Avengers. Does that mean magic or aliens aren’t considered a big secret that humans can’t know about? What would happen if we started using _our_ powers in front of the public? Would we be targeted? Attacked? Would there be mass panic? ….. Are we _lost_?

 

Pulling myself out of the many questions flying through my mind I realize that we’ve been wandering aimlessly for a good while now. Nobody is saying anything about it. Do they know? Are they just as lost in thought as I was? Alice doesn’t seem like the type to get distracted like that.. but after everything that’s happened it’s plausible, right? Speaking up could result in me getting crucified. **_But,_** if we are lost and I pointed it out I could get a little less anger pointed at my throat. I flit my eyes all around to judge the situation. From Alice, with no defining emotions visible, to the ground so she doesn’t suspect anything. To Uo, who looks ready to stab me (And she would,) to the brick wall of the shop we’re passing. Buy 5 get 1 free keychains is printed on one of the posters. Rip. Now to Kana, who’s smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. Aww… she’s so excited, even in a situation like this. She might not understand what’s happening very well, but I can’t help feeling the corners of my mouth turn up slightly from her excitement. I avert my gaze upwards to the sky. Nothing but clouds. There’s a looming sense that it will rain tonight. My smile turns to a half-smile. I’m not too big a fan of rain. I glance at Sierra. Our eyes meet and my smirk drops as I quickly avert my gaze to the ground. She looked more pissed off than any of them. _Oh God_. I can feel her staring daggers at the back of my head. Not a good idea looking at Sierra with a smile on my face. Another shitty move on my part. Fuck. She’s the strongest and most aggressive out of all of my sisters too. Well, if I’m already this deep into a bad way for myself I might as well speak up.. Here goes nothing.

 

“Maybe we should check a map.”  I state blankly. Trying to refrain from any emotion leaking into my tone.

 

I feel a hand connect with the back of my skull forcefully and a dull ache makes its way around my head. That was most definitely a fist.

 

“Just what the hell do you think we’re doing, Sherlock?? Huh?!” Sierra shouts into my ear. The people passing by look at us confused and give us a little more personal space as they go around.

 

I squint and rub my head on the afflicted area. Yeah.. that’ll leave a bump. Time to keep this conversation going before I seem like too much of a pushover. Last thing I need is for them to walk all over me anymore than they already are.

 

“Well, y’know we’ve just been wandering around for a while now and I felt li-“

 

Alice cuts me off. “The reason we’ve been walking for so long _in one direction_ this whole time is because-“ She holds up her hand. Oh please no, not the condescending finger counting. The last thing I need is to sit through a list of things that make me feel even dumber than I currently feel. My inner pleas aren’t heard, she holds up the first finger.

 

 “- _One_ , we have absolutely _NO_ money. So public transit is completely off the table.”

 

I shrink a little. Up comes the second finger.

 

“ _Two_. We cannot use magic or _Fly_ in front of humans. We certainly don’t need to cause a scene, now do we?” She’s using her patronizing voice.

 

I shrink into myself a bit more. Her tone is making it painfully obvious that she’s blaming me for being in this mess. Aaaand there’s the third finger.

 

“ _Three_. Without any of these things, it is without a doubt going to take us an ungodly amount of time to get ANYWHERE until we are out of human sight and can safely fly ourselves to an unmarked location. Only then we may begin research on getting us out of this. Do you understand?? Should I explain more slowly for you?”

 

I’m already short.. but the fact that she just verbally stomped all over me sure does make me feel like my place is with the grime on the sidewalk. I look away but keep my head up. Can’t back down into pushover territory yet.

 

“I was only asking.. You know I didn’t mean t-“

 

I’m cut off again, by Uo.

 

“But you did.” She says. Short and sweet. Just like her. Just kidding she’s short and psychotic. I can see death in her eyes and all the ways she wants to kill me is hidden in those three words that she spat my way. I shut my mouth, it really is just better for me to stay quiet right now. But Kana pipes up in my place.

 

“I’m getting tired from walking so long though.. I want a snack—Alice.” Kana wines and tugs lightly on the hip of Alices’ dress. If anyones gonna get Alice’s mood to do a 180 it’s Kana. Little Kana is the youngest of our group. Ever since she was born Alice has been constantly doting over her. She’s basically proclaimed herself to be the kids mother figure. Not that Kana minds much considering our shared mother is a god-level bitch. And like prophecy Alice’s features turn to a gentle and understanding smile. She bends down to Kana’s level and puts her hands on each of her small shoulders.

 

“Kana, sweetheart, we still have a ways to walk. Could you please try to hold out just a bit longer?” She asks warmly. God I wish that were me. Kana, I owe you one for sticking to your cool big sisters side.

 

“But I’m thirsty..” Kana retorts softly. Giving Alice a pair of puppy eyes. Alice sighs and glances back at me with a cold stare. I think I can feel a small shiver go up my spine.

 

“Go find her some water. And make sure it’s clean.” She commands with a bitterness. I throw my head back and turn on my heel heading off in a direction we haven’t gone to yet. My arms go up behind my head comfortably, trying to seem nonchalant about it. I let out a quiet huff and start a brisk strut winding through a few different streets. Once out of their glaring sights I start slowing down to a more comfortable pace.

 

“So now I’m the errand girl, huh?” I mumble, dropping my arms to my sides and slipping my hands into the pockets of my jacket. I look down at my shoes as I walk. I fucked up big time. I know that. People make mistakes! It was an honest to god mistake and I _tried_ apologizing, I did. But I was cut off by all of them yelling at me at once.

 

Anger begins bubbling up inside my stomach, but I catch it and promptly push it down. Getting angry won’t help any of us right now. Plus, if I get angry and start snapping at them it’ll just give them more of a reason to gang up on me. I take a few deep breaths to calm down and look around. Where in New York do they have water fountains? I can see a public bathroom wedged in between a pizza shop and a phonebooth, but no drinking fountain. No way in hell Alice is letting Kana drink from a bathroom sink in New York City. Let’s see… Park Benches, a subway entrance, trash, pigeons… tourist attraction.. Some _other_ tourist bullshit…  CHIK-FIL-A!! Alright I can work with this! I strut my way inside the franchise, weirdly larger than the neighboring shops, and walk right up to the man behind the counter.

 

“I would like one water cup Mr. Man~!” I sing cheerfully.

 

“Sorry but our soda machine isn’t putting out water right now.” The middle aged man behind the counter grumbles with a harsh glint in his eye. I look behind me at the beverage machine and back to him.

 

“Yeah okay, I just want the cup.” I say, habitually tapping my foot, it’s a sort of tic I have in stressful situations. “I’m kinda in a hurry here”

 

He nods and holds out his hand. “50 cents.”

 

You gotta be joking. The terse tone and smug look on his face says this is not a joke. “You want 50 cents for a fucking paper cup?” I respond with a fair amount of hostility in my voice. He only smirks. Who does this guy think he is? Water cups are free, it says so on the sign behind him.

 

“50 cents or no deal. Or you could buy something and get it for free.” He laughs.

 

Alright, you wanna play like that? I can play dirtier.

 

“You know what? Fine. Be that way. I’m in a hurry. But uhh… Why the hell would I buy something from this fucking place when I can so clearly see a RAT ON THE GRILL!!! OH MY GODD!!!” I scream and over-exaggeratedly lean on the counter while pointing into the back room.

 

The man's eyes widen and he moves to look into the back room. Customers heads spin our direction and they start freaking out. Spitting their grilled chicken salads and sandwiches out into nearby trashcans. The teenager manning the grill looks just as spooked at the sudden outburst and is trying to assure his boss of the lack of rats on the grill. Perfect. They’re both distracted! This is my chance. I quickly snatch a large soda cup from behind the counter and race over to the ice machine. I push the paper cup against the button and the ice starts pouring into the cup. The guy hears the ice falling and spots me with the cup. I probably look like a deer caught in headlights. He comes out from behind the counter with that look of rage I’m all too used to seeing on men and my teeth clench. He starts running towards me. The cup is only halfway full. Come on ice! Fall faster!! Just as he’s only a couple feet away a lady stops him and starts loudly preaching her dissatisfaction.

 

“Who do you think you are selling contaminated food to your customers? I want a refund! I think everyone here deserves a refund because we don’t know if those rats have been anywhere else in that dump you call a kitchen!”  People in the seating area are agreeing with her and start crowding around him. Parents have taken the kids meals away from their children so they don’t eat any more contaminated trash. Now tiny child wails are erupting and it’s like WWII sirens are blaring in here. I never thought I would thank god for a retail nightmare like her but she’s my saving grace this day. Thank you pixie-cut fake blonde sunglasses indoors wearing skank. You’re disservice to the public will never be forgotten.

 

Once the cup is filled up I try the water tap but it’s actually out. Welp. I can manage with just this. I dash for the door and swing it open, but I stop just as I’m one foot out.

 

“I’M GIVING YOU A SHIT REVIEW ON YELP.” I shout, restaurant roaring with angry customers I fucking book it.

 

I put a few blocks between me and that Chik-Fil-Pain. I slow down while looking into the big cup of ice. Yup, still frozen. Time to speed things up. I look around composing myself and start walking the path back to where my sisters were. With the paper cup held firmly between both of my hands I let that warm tingly sensation ride through my wrists and spread through my hands. To ensure no one is watching or suspicious I act as casual as possible, weaving around people to give myself as much personal space as this sidewalk will allow and continue my actions. The cup gets hot, and the ice melts down to a delectable watery water. I allow my hands to cool once the contents of the cup are comfortably 70% water 30% tiny ice ovals. Still cold with a generous amount of water to sip.

 

I round the final corner where I first left my sisters but I see only Uo and Kana now. I furrow my brows and slow down looking around the area. Sierra and Alice are both… gone? The two oldest sisters left the three youngest alone? That doesn’t sound like something Alice would do; at least not with Kana present anyway. She knows that Uo and I can take care of ourselves just fine. Kana and Uo are sitting on a bench facing a bull statue that Kana no doubt wants to play on, judging by her antsy expression. I jog over to them, careful not to spill any water from the cup and hand Kana the drink. She takes it with a happy gasp and looks up at me with those big yellow eyes.

 

“You even got it cold! Like I like it!!” She chirps, quickly gulping down some of the beverage.

 

“Pretty sure most people like it like that, Kana. Cold water is a delicacy after all.” I pat her on the back and turn to Uo. “Where the hell are Alice and Sierra?”

 

Uo has her arms folded across her ribs, staring straight ahead at the statue stiff as board. “Alice said she was going to find a map, told Sierra to wait here with us. Sierra said she wasn’t a babysitter and took off without a word. So here we are.” Her monotonous explanation sharp and to the point. That’s what I love about my baby sister. No beating around the bush with her.

 

It shouldn’t take Alice very long to find a map. I don’t think she would happily leave Kana alone with the rest of us for too long. She’s too overprotective of the kid.

 

“How long have you guys been waiting here?” I question to the both of them, hoping that if Uo doesn’t answer, Kana will.

 

Kana tears herself away from the cup long enough to answer me. “2 minutes!!” She yaps, panting. The water is almost completely gone. She chugged nearly the whole damn thing already? God I wish she could drink beer. She would be a chug master at any party.

 

“2 minutes, huh?” I ask pretending to sound astonished, raising my eyebrows and looking at Uo to confirm her measurement of time was correct. Uo just glances at me blandly then returns her almost murderous stare straight ahead once more. I’ll take that as a ‘Yes, Kana is right.’ And be done with it.

 

Looking around one last time to make sure no older sisters are in sight I take a seat on the bench. Kana in between Uo and I. I can feel my toes tapping in my shoes. Impatience wearing away at me and that residual anger still packed at the bottom of my gut. The frustrations finally knocking on my consciousness as I sit here in silence. You see, I’m not an extremely clever person, I don’t think. In fact I’d say I’m the kind of person who enjoys testing the limits of people. An aggravator if you will. When I don’t know how to properly process my emotions I make jokes out of the problems at hand; and that normally doesn’t sit well with my stuck up sisters. Now with that being said, I’ve gotten into physical fights with Uo before. Brawls and epic showdowns sparked from the very behavior I just mentioned. _And they were fun._ So fun in fact, I find the temptation to bother Uo is growing at a lightning fast pace. It’s definitely easy to piss her off. And God knows with her being so pissed with me for getting us stuck here she might just snap. It’s shitty but I want her to feel just as frustrated as me right now, since I’m the groups punching bag as of these past few hours. Over a mistake no less!! Can you blame me? She’s always cold, but today everyone has been cold towards me.

 

The anger inside me from before bubbles back up into a pettiness. One that I want to be taken out on my little bitch sister here who thinks she stands so proudly above me just because everyone is on her side today. That just may be my instincts clawing their way out through the pettiness hole I’ve created in the ‘logic’ part of my brain but my God it feels right to want to assert myself over her. She’s an easy target and I know it. I’ve never actually lost to her in a fight. We’ve usually just come to a draw. You know what? I’m gonna do this. I stand up with a self-assertive air around myself and look at Uo, a cocky grin on my face. God I’m doing this.

 

“I think I like it here. The city’s perddy neat and the folks don’t seem too hateful towards us magic-faring folk!!!” I say, a little louder than I should when surrounded by humans. Looking Uo in the eyes I can see her cold gaze turn to a slight panic for just bit as she looks at me, rage pouring over her face.

 

“Lower you’re voice.” She hisses through clenched teeth. Her arms unfold and now sit at her sides to pensively rest on the bench.

 

“Lower my voice?? Why? There’s no need to be scared here, Uo! The people are obviously friendly towards us, mutants with strange yet enticing powers!!” I now practically shout my words. I think I see Uo flinch when I say ‘mutants’. Oh this feels nice. Kana scoots away from Uo to the other end of the bench with a cautious look on her face.

 

“Shut. Up. Before I make you.” Uo urgently warns me in a dark tone, glancing around to the humans walking past us who now start to slow down to watch this unfold. They’re not stopping completely. We’re still safe. I’m gonna break that. I just need her to make the first move. That way I can’t be fully blamed for whatever happens.

 

“Uo!!! Are you threatening me?? Your own sister??? I never thought you would be so harsh towards the big sister that you love most! Why don’t we go eat something, I can steal you a donut or a bag of chips!” I make sure the emphasize ‘steal’ that time. It earns a few mumbles and side glances from the people around us. Some of them are now stopping.

 

Uo shoots out of her seat. There’s that look. That wonderful look that says ‘test me one more time if you want your throat ripped out’. I feel the threatening aura coming off of her now and my survival instincts flick on. Fight or flight fills my mind and you know damn well I’m choosing fight. My next sentence will make her attack, judging by her indiscreet posture. I prepare my senses and reflexes for what’s coming next and with a new rush of adrenaline I look Uo in the eyes once more, my smile creeping a little bigger. It feels really great to be on top again.

 

“Woah! Calm down!!! I didn’t mean to upset you! I just figured that since we don’t have any money I could easily just mug one of these humans for some quick cash!” In the history of telling someone ‘Calm down’, nobody has ever calmed down. Her face snaps into rage.

 

There it is. A flash happens in front of me and when my eyes adjust there’s a blade in her grip that’s aimed for my neck, moving towards me at a lightning fast pace. I jump back, over a hoard of people. While in the air I hear a scream and a few astounded sounds come from the people below and I can’t help but smirk. My feet hit the ground and I slide a bit farther back on the pavement, shoes making that scraping sound you hear when dragging your feet. I feel her presence up above and I look up, she’s _flying_. Crap, I didn’t think she would start doing that so soon. She moves herself so she’s right in front of the sun in my perspective. Smart. I can’t really look at her now but I can look at her shadow. At my feet I see the silhouette move its arms into its torso. I know that move as the one she does to prepare a magic attack. She’s vulnerable right now which means it’s my time to attack.

 

I bend down and jump up as hard as I can, launching myself off the ground and straight for my sister about 30 feet above the masses. A mess of exasperated noises coming from the people below. Quickly I pivot my body at the last second and kick that little brat in her side just above her hip. Her position wavers and threatens to fall, she grips her side with the hand not holding a dagger. She looks at me with that wonderful look of pure angry frustration. Ahh… the one I’ve been going for. She flips the dagger in her hand so it’s positioned perfectly for stabbing downward at me, but instead she slices horizontally, aiming for my side. An eye for and eye is what she’s going for I think. Before it can make contact with me I hold my arm out and grab her wrist, stopping it just a few inches away. She lets go of her side and another knife appears. A blade in each hand. It’s dangerous to be near her right now so I pull my knees up and use her as a launch pad, shooting about 10 yards away. She grunts from the swift double kick to the chest she just recieved.

 

It really is moments like these when I wish I had some useful powers that couldn’t do long-term harm to my sisters. It’s all fire and burning with me. I may be pissed at her but I don’t want to scar Uo with 3rd degree burns all over her body. Any other types of magic Alice taught me I’ve forgotten how to use and even then, I hardly know how to control them. There’s the weakest type of magic, the magic bullet, but it can still leave burns; granted not as bad as actual fire could. Then again, if it rains it sure would be nice to have a good reason to be in a hospital instead of stuck in the cold wet hell that is autumn rain. Okay… sure.. maybe just a little pain can suffice.

 

There’s a jolt of heat and tingles that surge through me, starting from my core. My clothes and hair begin to ruffle around me from the excess power being released in waves. I hold my hand out, palm open and facing Uo. There are knives floating behind her like a wall. She’s using her real power now. I can’t help but smirk at that. This is where it gets _really_ fun. The power in my core travels from the majority of my body to concentrate in my extended arm. I release it in a fantastic burst of red flame and solid red magic, looking almost like orbs. Without any faltering in her face of rage the daggers behind her begin to glow and swipe through my not so concentrated attack until it dissipates. That was pretty neat. But not neat enough to discourage me.

 

As I plan how I’d get closer, her mess of knives are shot towards me. I let out a bit of an undignified yelp as I turn to my side and just barely get nicked on my upper arm. I hear her laughing. Not what I wanted. How would she like it if I shot at her like that? Wait, that’s exactly what I just did. I shoot at her those scarlet bullets, about the size of basketballs and aim them so they come down on her from a diagonal angle. The attack is a bit unfocused and is patterned similarly to how bubbles are blown from those tiny bubble wands you get in birthday party goodie bags. To avoid my attack Uo simply flies up, easily avoiding what few bullets get close. In the midst of her dodge, another mess of knives fly my way. A counter-attack, eh? My shots abruptly stop and I dodge the knives by ducking. Simple, yet effecti- oh my god there are more coming right for my face.

 

Eyes widening I let myself plummet to the ground and land perfectly on my feet. Swiftly dashing through the now empty statue area as the people are evacuating, I can hear knives stabbing into the cement behind me as I run. Her knives rain down in a much broader attack than mine before. Police are pulling up in squad cars and attempting to escort crowds away from us. Cool. No wait! Where’s Kana??? Shit! Focusing on anything else right now risks me getting stabbed by an onslaught of little sister rage daggers. I run for the street and rip a manhole from its place, holding it above me as a makeshift shield. Lowering my body I bring myself to a skidding halt. Man, my shoes are going to be torn up after this. Knives rain down all around me, shattering the glass from nearby shops and denting street signs. I dash in the opposite direction the knives were coming from, hoping to catch her off-guard and reach the end of the chaos. As soon as the clattering of metal on metal ceases I chuck the manhole up at Uo in the brief absence of daggers. I know she’ll dodge that easily, but I gotta make sure Kana is okay. I fly up about 10 feet and look around, sensing for her. Eventually I spot her standing under a shop hangover of a nearby building. She’s warily peeking around the corner to make sure she doesn’t lose sight of us. Seeing her allows me to calm my nerves a bit and breathe a quick-lived sigh of relief. My head is forcefully snapped downward with a deep sound of metal banging. I almost fall forward but I use my hands to keep myself balanced in the air. My vision blurry and the back of my head is stinging with pain while I watch the manhole cover plummet to the sidewalk directly below. My old friend became a weapon. When does that ever happen??? One thought that pings in my mind is that I should seek cover again, in case there are more incoming knives I’m not sensing since the smarts got whacked out of me. Keeping my head down I take off to my left and wind around a building, out of sight from Uo. My hand shakily feels the back of my head. When I hold it in front of me my fingers are covered in blood. Damn, she got me good with that. Didn’t think she would catch it. Now I’m starting to regret my decision to fight her. I wanted _her_ to be the one on the hospital bed, not _me_!

 

I center myself by taking a few dragged out breaths. Damn, I thought Alice or Sierra would have intervened by now. Maybe they just want to see how this plays out and are watching from afar. Or maybe I’ve dug us into a hole so deep they’ve just assumed the task of being backup if we get kidnapped. If we get kidnapped would they only rescue Uo? Crap, I didn’t think about that. I should bring this to an end, and fast.

 

 I peek around the corner of the building. A perfectly timed knife flies at me, aimed for right betwixt my eyes. I whip my head back around in time to hear the swish of the blade cutting the air right by my ear. Jesus, she’s super pissed off right now if she’s willing to stab me in the face. I lean against the brick of the building so I don’t have to focus on balancing while I’m up here, I need to focus on strategy. I don’t think she’ll calm down at this point unless I get all the rage out of her system. She’ll need to be exhausted if I want to come out of this alive. Taunting always gets her hyped up, and if I can get her over-excited then maybe she’ll crash sooner. Huh… I started a bad idea, regretted my bad idea, and now I have to resolve it with what is the bad idea. Full circle… Or more like a line with two points. Aggravation and regret.

 

I begin concentrating and the familiar power circulates again, this time focusing on my senses. I don’t need another surprise attack like that again. And with the speed of her movements I could use the assistance in spotting her next action. The sounds around me are getting louder and more distinct. I can feel which way the wind is blowing exactly and I can feel a rumbling I couldn’t a few seconds ago sourced from the people below, it vibrates through the bricks of this building. I look down and stare at some leaves falling off of a golden tree, and I can clearly see the way they twist and flutter; I can tell which way they’ll move next. Once at a comfortable amount of sensory buff, I swiftly move around the corner. I can clearly see and sense her attacks now. 5 knives aimed for my neck, legs, and chest. Fueling my petty rage into my appendages creates a short burst of energy which I use to blow the knives away. They fall meekly to the ground and disappear in small flashes of light. I put on my best cocky grin and give her a testing glare.

 

“Hey, Uo!! You’re attacks are getting a little predictable! Why don’t you do something more spontaneous!” I quip. There’s a moment of silence. A lapse of the action I was expecting. Uo seems to be contemplating taking this a step further while noticing the police evacuating the area. Apparently she didn’t notice them before in her blind rage. But then something dawns on me. Why aren’t they shooting at us? Or at least trying to coax us down to the ground. In every other instance of humans seeing magic they attempt to shoot us down right away and lock us up. We’re about 15 meters high so maybe they’re waiting for backup of a different sort? I’m starting to not like the feeling of this.

 

“Kids these days…” A taunting and somewhat static voice echoes off the buildings around us. A red and gold man-shaped robot flies down from overhead, and stays flying in place a few meters above us. Followed only a few seconds later by another fly guy with a pair of robotic wings on his back. What the hell? I didn’t expect this… Aw fuck… Alice is gonna be pissed.

 

-End-


	2. Dealing with Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With these strange hero guys showing up to stop you're petty battle, you find you've caused more trouble than you initially intended.

The man with wings floats on your right, metal douche on your left. Wings guy speaks up, with a tone that’s more threatening than his friends’.

 

“We got a call. You need to leave.” He says roughly.

 

Ah… Police.. you think? But they’re kinda cool this time, you have to admit to yourself. Fly guy at least is a human. You’re not too sure about robocop though. Time to play it cool. If you act playful enough, they might let you guys off with a warning. And with Uo how she is now… Who knows, maybe they’ll take her away. At least then there’s a reason for your sisters to work with you! You turn to robocop and back up in what you hope isn't a noticeable slightly overplayed astonishment.

 

“ _Ohooo shiiiiiit_!!! Lookit this!!! Man, I wish I had a camera.” You say, sounding as unconcerned as you can bring yourself to. Just as you finish your sentence the presence of three knives coming your way alerts your senses. You swerve flawlessly and avoid them without breaking your stare from RoboDick, hoping that it looked as cool as it felt.

 

“What the hell?” You hear birdbrain pipe up from behind you.

 

“And uh, how do I say this nicely... How is it that you fly? A little weird, to be frank with you.” Metal Man questions us. Ahh…You know Uo isn’t going to answer. But if you have to explain how flying works, you’ll be here all day. You decide to just bounce some bullshit at ‘em and see how that works.

 

“Well.. I just have to click my heels together three times.. Believe with all my heart..” There’s the feeling of another attack coming your way. You pivot a little late and allow the knives to pass you, one gliding just a few inches from your face. “...And avoid my psycho sisters’ attacks.” You finish, doing your best to keep up this calm charade after such a close call.

 

“ _WILL YOU **STOP** TREATING THIS LIKE A **JOKE**_!?!?” Uo’s booming words bounce of the buildings surrounding the four of you. She sounds just as harsh and threatening as ever. The perfect contrast to yourself, at least as you’re trying to make it seem. The two fly guys look at Uo and back at each other. They both cross their arms and look down at the both of you, kinda like how an overbearing parent would when about to scold their child. Probably because this is starting to sound like the fight between two sisters that it is.

 

Robocuck cocks his head to the side. “Don't you think you could do this somewhere else, like in an empty field, perhaps? Just a suggestion. The people below aren't exactly enjoying the knives and laser weather.”

They know about that already? You wonder what kinda setup they have at their HQ. Judging by the tech their sporting here it’s gotta be awesome. Anyways, you know they’re right. You may have wanted a fight, but you didn’t want to cause property damage. One of the last things your sisters need is to be in debt because of you. Especially,  when there’s not a penny between the five of you. You look down at all the broken cement and cracked asphalt. There are shards of glass littering the seating area in a sparkly hazard. The statue of a bull looks pretty banged up with scratches and knife holes speckling its head and back. Road signs stand crooked and bent in all sorts of places making them practically useless now. You feel a bit of guilt hit your conscience. It’s probably best to get Uo out of here. You look between Robocop and Birdman. Robocop, if he is a person, has a lot more armor than Birdman. He would be better fit to intervene in this little debacle of knives galore. While you may not know these guys personally you can sense they aren’t brutal, scheming dicks at the very least. As you’re about to open your mouth another realization hits. _‘SHit wHatabouTKana!?’_ The thought dawns on you out of nowhere and you press your lips together trying to remain calm. An audible “Hmm…” slips out. Kana can’t fly like the rest of you. She’s only half-magi and can’t control her powers like everyone else. And if you’re fighting Uo you can’t just carry her. It’s still a guess as to whether Uo would still attack and you’re not going to risk it. Uo’s blind rage is just too unpredictable. _‘Okay’_ You think. _‘Guess I’ll trust one of these guys with that, I mean… They are here to help the situation, right?’_

 

You place your hand under the point of your chin and nod understandingly. “That _is_ a good idea…” You begin to say, gaining their attention. You relax your posture and put your hands comfortably inside your cozy jacket pockets, floating calmly over to BirdBoy. He tenses up, letting you know not to get too close, so you stop at about 5 feet away. Then, speaking in a hushed tone so Uo can’t hear you’re plan. “I'll try get her bitchness over here to follow me. Do us a favor and grab my baby sister on the ground down there.” You nod to the overhang that Kana is standing impatiently under. It’s obvious she’s the one you mean as she’s the only person brave enough to stay this close to all the action that just went down. “She gets lost easily.” You add.

 

Then, without any prompting or warning you shoot towards Uo at the highest speed you can muster while clenching a fist in punch-position and holding it out to your side. The fist connects with Uo’s gut as you pass by her, and it pushes her back a good distance. You turn and continue to fly backwards to see what she does. She hunches over for a brief second and gags. She rapidly regains her composure and turns to face you, a fire of pure fury burning in her eyes.

 

“YOU’RE DEAD.” She yells, dagger in hand and takes off after you. You smile and turn back around, increasing speed.

 

Birdman looks at Robocop. “What the hell just happened?”

 

Robocop Shrugs, “Well, this’ll be fun.” He turns and follows the two older sisters until all three figures are out of view.

 

Birdman flies down and lands in front of Kana. He towers over her seeing as she’s of such tiny stature and all. He kneels and gives her a friendly smile, seeing her react intimidated.

 

“Hey there. Coming with me, kid?” He asks, trying to sound the least threatening that he can.

 

Kana looks at him a little hesitantly. “Mmm… I’m not supposed to go with strangers… My sisters say it could end badly.” She mumbles while looking down, fidgeting her thumbs.

 

He nods in understanding. “That’s good advice. You can call me Falcon. I’m not a bad guy, just a bird.” He jokes. Kana laughs a little and clasps her hands together. She looks up at the sky where she last saw her sisters and then back to Falcon.

 

“Yeah okay… But I want to go to my sisters.” She exclaims as boldly as she can sound. Which really isn’t a whole lot.

 

Falcon chuckles and nods his head. “That’s the plan, young lady.” He stands and picks her up. “Hold on tight, you’re gonna fly too.”

 

Kana grips his arm and they take off in the direction the big kids went.

 

You flew for about 5 minutes, finding a nicely abandoned factory yard to fight over. You flip yourself around and stop, almost on a dime. Soon Uo comes into view charging at you, knife in hand. It almost feels like her rage won’t ever come to an end, and it makes you slightly regret your choice to anger her. She angles her knife to stab at your chest and you swiftly grab her arm. Just when you think you’re in the clear a stinging sensation flares on your stomach, you reflexively jump back from her. You look down at where the pain is radiating from, shocked that there’s a long horizontal slash in the middle of your shirt. _‘She had a second knife apparently.’_ You conjure fire in your free hand and push her back with it, using the brief opportunity to gently place a hand on your stomach to assess the damage. Luckily, the gash isn’t too deep, the bleeding is what makes it look worse than it is. The stinging makes you want to groan and hunch over, you’re a big girl though. Worse has happened and knowing that helps you tough it out.

 

Robocop shows up just a few seconds later, taking note of your new bloody appearance. He starts shaking his head.

“ _Ladies, ladies_ , why don’t we all just hug it out?” He sighs and puts his hands on his hips in a cheeky manner.

 

Uo’s eyes snap open and she clenches her fists, her head turning slowly to look at him. “No... No no no _no_. I deal with _one_ smartass. **NOT**. TWO.” She yells with frustration dripping from her words, the knife in her hand flashes brightly and disappears. In its place a one-sided sword is gripped tightly at her side.

 

Your mouth curls upward into a smirk. This just keeps getting more and more exciting!

“Oh, Uo… We shouldn’t bring our problems out of house like this! What will the neighbors think~?” You taunt her smugly.  

 

Falcon shows up with Kana in his arms, allowing you to breathe a sigh of relief for this small victory. Alice would have skinned you alive if her dear little angel had gotten kidnapped as of your suggestion to the potential bad guys. The robot guy speaks up again.

“The neighbors are already a bit shocked that _we_ fly around the city, let alone some kids straight out of a burned down hot topic.”

You look down at your clothes. Some cuts here and there, probably from the shattering glass earlier. Of course, Uo looks much worse with your attempts to give her a 3rd degree burn for night-time hospital access. Her white blouse had turned black in some areas with a few small holes near the hem of it. Her dark denim shorts just look more rad, if your being honest. You practically did her a favor with that! But you’re clothing style is laid back! What the hell is he talking about?

“Hey now! I do my best to look like I get my clothes from a Goodwill.” You remark, keeping up your unwitting and playful charade. You can feel Uo move up behind you. There’s the sound of something swishing through the air at an accelerated pace. To listen for the direction a sword may be coming from when it’s behind you is tricky, but it’s too late to turn around and look. You decide it sounds like it started from the high right. You gracefully arch yourself backwards while dropping your height by a foot and angling towards the lower right. You see the blur of silver fly past your face, missing by just an inch. You can feel the air above you violently draft towards the left after it. There’s the sound of metal slicing metal when her attack misses. You hesitantly look over at what the noise could have been, and feel surprised to find that Uo slashed Metal-Dude. His outstretch arm tells you he just tried to save you from her attack. He doesn’t look hurt, thankfully. You kinda want to laugh at his attempt to save you, but thinking about it, it probably looked pretty bad with the sword coming down on you from behind. There’s a twinge of gratitude for the attempt. The suit-thing is surprisingly durable. Even you can tell because that cut from a magic, fucking, sword of all things only inflicted a sliver of damage. A cut about 5 inches wide and a half inch in width is etched into the torso, you can see intricate electrical work like something out of Psy-Fi movie inside. He reacts just as shocked as you feel, and shoots backwards to get himself out of her range of attack. You also take the chance flip yourself back up and propel a safe distance away.

“Do you **_KNOW_** how much this suit costs?” He shouts, sounding more than a little pissed now. He holds his hand back up, this time a glowing white light appears on the palm, alongside the sound of a weapon being charged up. “I'm not sure I understand this argument, and I quite dislike things I don't understand. So give Iron Man and ol' birdy over here an explanation.” The man now known as Iron Man orders in an understandably harsher tone.

“Don’t call me that.” Falcon quickly retorts.

How you wished you could have gone without having to tell the story of how you fucked up so bad you were kicked from your home dimension. But judging from their offensive demeanor it’s gonna be the first step in diffusing this situation from getting any more hostile. It was nice not being belittled for a while, but everything good will always come to end.

“Alright so, it all started this morning when I was fighting this asshole who wanted to use my soul for his experiments in dead people science or whatever. Then my sisters showed up because he was a real illusionist kinda guy and he had tricked them, and they tried to help me. _Then_ we all failed. Got transported to here; not sure where here is. Now three sisters are pissed at me, and Kana wants lunch.” You ramble in an unconcerned tone, ending on that last note whilst pointing to Kana who nods in agreeance.

“Yeah.. I want a sandwich.” She says in a way that sounds like she’s been contributing to this conversation in some way. She is perfect for helping diffuse this! Kana on her big sis’s side once again!

Falcon looks at her, “What kind? I might have some in the secret compartment.” Secret compartment? Where would they keep a secret compartment between the two of them?

Iron Man looks at him defensively. “Are you offering her my lunch? She can have the sandwich, but that juice pouch is mine, you hear me? It's organic, and that shit is delicious.” He then turns back to you and Uo, resuming his offensive posture. “Anyway, why fight with lasers? Put gum in her hair or hide her DS or something. This little thing you two got going on here isn't good for some people. Mostly everyone, actually.”

You whole-heartedly wish you would get with it that easily. This problem you forced everyone into isn’t going to go away with a few distasteful pranks, though. You know if these police guys are going to back-off you need give more of the story; if they decide you’re not worth imprisoning that is.

“Yeah… I got us all stuck in an alternate dimension, so everyone is pretty pissed at me.” You say looking down. You feel the guilt of the situation seep in as you finish speaking. It’s best for them to know what you’ve done, really. You can’t keep up this innocent charade when you’re the cause of everything wrong right now. Everyone is stuck here because of you. Unable to go on with their personal lives and whatnot, because of a heat of the moment decision you just _had_ to make. You begin feeling shittier and shitter, the pettiness high finally dropping and the perspective shifting. Guess it took finally saying it out loud for it to sink in.

Uo looks at you from the side. She seems compliant with what you’ve said this time. “Pissed is an understatement.” She chimes, contempt still in her voice, but at least not as angry as last time you think?

“How am I supposed to eat a whole sandwich without juice?” Kana pipes up again. Her mind is set on a completely different topic right now. At least her optimism is enough to lift your spirits some. You still have a slippery situation to cool, after all. Acting as the current big sister, you’ve gotta be able to hide your depressed and self-loathing feelings behind a thick wall of sarcasm and feigned apathy!

“Alternate dimension? Where are y'all from?” Falcon inquires, finally entering the main conversation with a question you’re not quite sure how to answer. How do you tell where your home dimension is? You’re pretty sure it’s not alphabetically ordered like a file cabinet. If it is, that’s scary in a different kind of way.

“Fuck if I know-“ You start, but a searing hot pain finds itself embedded in your back. You shriek from the sudden burst of pain. Reaching behind your back you feel for the damage and find yourself prodding the hilt of a knife. “DAMMIT.” You yell exasperatedly. Did she seriously just stab you in the back? After you just admitted your wrong-doings? It makes the guilt from before feel a lot lighter. She got her just desserts and hopefully it’ll make up for the shitty big sistering, even if it hurts like goddamn hell. You yank the knife out and drop it, covering your hand in blood. You can hear Uo chuckling in a dark manner behind you. The hot pain makes you want to lie down and curl up. Everything won’t get settled like that though. _‘You’ve had worse’_ You think to yourself. _‘You’ve had so much worse.’_ Talking feels like too much of a chore right now, but you need to fix this still. You begin to cast a spell that can help, even if not much. Your body envelopes in a pleasant warm feeling. The stinging from the cut disappears, as well as the heavy aching from the manhole hitting you’re head earlier. Sure, it won’t heel all the bleeding or stop the concussion from worsening but it’s way better than having to sit through the pain and fight. This will only last thirty minutes, and you would like to be in a safer spot by then.

“Will you quit stabbing her for _ONE_ goddamn second!?” Iron Man yells in the direction of Uo, who shows no remorse. He still cares that you don’t get hurt, and you feel puzzled. You _did_ just tell them why you’re here, right?

“We might have to take ‘em in.” The suggestion from Falcon brings nervousness. Take us in? Into where? Their base? A prison? Your anger returns. Why did Uo have to go and stab you? You were handling the situation and now they know how dangerous you guys can be, because of her need to stab. You drop you’re head back and groan.

“Ugh. See Uo? Now we’re under arrest. You’re stabby habits got us in trouble.” You assign her some accountability for her actions, hoping it may snap her out of it just a bit. Sadly, it seems your efforts are in vain. Her sword starts glowing green and she looks just as psychotic as ever. ‘ _Uh oh..’_ A realization dawns on you. Because you were so focused on a pacifistic approach, it never crossed your mind that Uo was planning to kill these guys to finish the fight right from the start. _That’s why she never stopped trying to attack you._ Fucking hell, now you gotta save these douche-bags from her too.

Kana adds another request of “Lunch?” She seriously has seen the two of you fighting so much that she’s completely unconcerned. Her faith in you surprises even yourself sometimes.

“Kid, we'll get you lunch if we live through this. I'll buy you twenty sandwiches.” Iron Man says, bracing himself for this new attack Uo’s preparing.

Falcon has sensed the intensity of the situation rise and places Kana on a nearby balcony. They have concern for her well-being, and that brings you some relaxation. If you get horribly injured, at least Kana will be okay! Jeez, you’re really scraping the bottom of the barrel for some optimism.

Uo is preparing to charge at Iron Man. Sword readied and no concern about anything or anyone around her. You recognize that position, and it’s a dangerous one. One that she uses to move at a speed unperceivable to an untrained eye. You start to feel fear for this Iron Man guy. He may act like douche but you don’t want to see him sliced in half because of a petty fight you started. He even tried to save you. You know how to avoid this attack; by interrupting it and dodging.

“You gotta fire and move right now.” You warn him. Sounding serious for the first time since you met these guys.

He takes the suggestion and fires a blast from his palm while swerving to the right. Uo deflects the shot off her angled blade with little effort. This is how she acts when she truly doesn’t care about anything anymore.

“What kind of child-play are you attempting to injure me with?” She asks coldly. Her head cocked and her eyes displaying no emotion. ‘ _I need to stop this’_ You think, panic hitting you like waves. ‘ _I deserve this, not these guys.’_ You sigh and accept your fate.

“Geez. Alright Uo. FINE! Get a last good cut in me. But stop fighting the police, it never ends well.” You say in defeat, hoping she’ll take up the offer and leave these guys alone. Luckily, she seems to be tempted. Her gaze moved over to you, and the aggression you felt in the beginning of this battle is back once again, you feel shocked that you didn’t notice it had ever left.

“Listen to her. This won't end well. We're not the only people willing to stop this.” Falcon warns her. That makes you raise your eyebrows. There’re more guys like this. You almost forgot. You get the sense that they’re holding back on you because you’re just kids. But there’s not a chance Uo can survive if they start fighting the same way you saw described in the newspapers. And if there were more of them? You hope she’s thinking about this with a clearer mind, but she’s just as determined as ever.

Uo snaps Falcons way, “ _THIS_ is a domestic dispute. You shouldn't have gotten involved.” You open your mouth to say something, but you quickly shut it when you look behind Uo. You give a relieved smile. “Heh…” Uo looks at you, anger returning to her face for your change in defeated attitude. However, before she can say or do anything, a familiar arm wraps itself around her neck and holds her place. You can see her eyes widen at the realization of who just grabbed her.

“I was gone for forty-five minutes. Look at what you've done here baby sister, this is a disaster.” Sierra presents her observation in a way that would sound friendly to those not privy to her personality. But you and Uo can sense the menacing atmosphere radiating from her. Sierra side glances at you with a knowing look in her eye. She knows you started this. It seems this hole you dug has just gotten a hell of a lot deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to refurbish the existing chapters based on the input given by a friend, then I will update with a new chapter.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
